This invention relates to a suction cleaner, and in particular to an upright suction cleaner.
An upright suction cleaner typically includes a base unit, a rigid upright body mounted on the base unit, and a handle. The base unit includes ground wheels or rollers, a suction opening confronting the floor to be cleaned, and a rotary beater disposed in the suction opening for beating the region of the floor confronting the suction opening. The rigid upright body houses a dust bag and a motor/fan unit. In use, the fain draws dust-laden air through the suction opening, and delivers it to the dust bag via a pipe positioned in the upright body.
A problem with this type of cleaner is that dirt tends to clog in the pipe leading from the base unit to the dust bag, and this leads to reduced pick-up of dirt and hence reduced cleaning efficiency. Once the pipe is clogged with dirt, it is necessary to dismantle the machine to clear the clog.